Reyne
Reyne is Alucard's cousin, and is a powerful spell-caster and an expert in firearms. She is a member of the Umbra Wiccan clan, who took her in when her parents died, killed by demons. She had been put in stasis for centuries, until she was awoken by a archaeological dig, at the ruins of an old Umbra village. She is the Nightwalkers' demonic expert and firearm trainer and supplier. Characteristics *'Name': Reyne, Beatrice 'Bay' Ddraig (civilian name) *'Aliases': Shadow Witch *'Age': 390+ (retains appearance of a 17-year old) *'Hair': Black with White patches *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Shooting things, being free, Salazar *'Dislikes': Her weapons being taken away, imprisoned *'Family': Alucard (cousin), Angelo (cousin), Bianca (mother, deceased)}} Appearance Casual True Form Background Personality Usually, Reyne can be seen as a calm character whose approach to her deal with her various Shadow Demons is one of casual disregard, mostly due to the fact that, as the granddaughter of a Demon (who is also the King of Shadow Demons), other demons respect and even fear her. Often treating her weapons as mere tools to get the job done, save for her favorite set of guns, she appears to enjoy her situation as a way to vent her hidden sadistic nature. She rather enjoys fighting her enemies in a playful yet brutal manner and she maintains her cool even when up against powerful opponents. Initially, she comes off as callous and nonchalant towards the other characters, though later on becomes much more caring and concerned for their well-being. She also cares about her family deeply the more she remembers. Reyne tends to enjoy using her sexuality as a means to an end in more instances than not, especially when it comes to teasing Salazar by scaring him or by sensually playing with him. As time passes, she builds a deep bond with both Alucard and Angelo, seeing them as her only family, and seems to enjoy having allies to help her out with her contracts. However, as demonstrated when a demon summon goes wrong, she is not slow to turn against her demonic 'pets' if they do not follow her instructions. Her determination truly shows itself when she is willing to travel to Hell itself if it means being able to rescue her family. She tends to operates alone and prefer to do things by herself if going on a mission or adventure and not get encumbered by other people, at least initially. This is exemplified by her conversation with Alucard, when he told her not to scream for help to him if she gets into trouble, she promptly shot back that she will " Bust a cap in his ass" if he does. However, as time passes, she has mellowed somewhat on this since Alucard and the Nightwalkers helped her to save one of her old Wiccan friends. Reyne can also be construed as somewhat impatient, especially towards the "talkative types" of enemies. Skills/Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': *'Bullet Arts master' *'Shadow Manipulation': Like her cousin, she can bend shadows to her will, shaping them into fists and feet. She can also summon different Shadow Demons. *Shadow Demons She is best known for making her clothing out of shadows. When she wants to use a stronger attack, she has to gather all the shadows in her vicinity... including the ones that make up her clothes, thus leaving her buck-naked, much to the delight of the males present. Though she doesn't seem to mind. Relationships Reyne's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nightwalkers Category:Wiccans